


Tomorrow is Another Day

by wonderfulchaos



Category: Servamp
Genre: 500themes, Introspection, M/M, theme - fire in your eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulchaos/pseuds/wonderfulchaos
Summary: Kuro has a lot on his mind, even if it often doesn’t look like it.





	

There are many things Kuro regrets and still dwells on in the sanctity of his mind, where he has only a talking cat for company. With its stitched up eyes and sewed together parts. 

He has regrets that have to do with never taking a Subclass, because he’s afraid to reach out to someone on that level and drag them into the never-ending pool of darkness within him. He would rather watch them die; at least then he knows what will become of them.

He has regrets that have to do with his first Eve and how he has long since stopped putting flowers on the grave marker. He regrets, most of all, that he has taken another Eve after all these years. 

And then there is the regret he refused to acknowledge until that new Eve came barging into his life: the regret of taking the life of someone that should have meant the world to him.

He doesn’t trust his own decisions anymore. He doesn’t think he ever will, not properly; but alongside Mahiru he thinks he can give it a try again. He’s started wanting to make a difference, where before he would have considered it too much of a pain. Even if the difference he makes is for himself and it’s simply getting up in he morning, feeling like today might be a good day to get out of bed. He hadn’t had a morning like that since he took on C3’s request, bearing the responsibility of it.

He has to thank Mahiru. He doesn’t know how he can begin to tell him how much he appreciates what he has done for him, but he knows he has to thank him in some form. He has to thank him for wading through the desert storm of his mind, for sinking into the tepid waters of his thoughts, for unlocking a door once sealed off for good.

Like it happened yesterday, he still remembers the way Mahiru’s eyes had smoldered, saying: _I won’t let you give up on yourself, because I refuse to give up on you._ The embers flicker and fade sometimes, but they are always there, always ready to light back up if Mahiru so much as catches him thinking of retreating back into his shell. It’s scary how attuned they have become to each other.

That’s why he regrets taking another Eve more than anything else, regrets it with a zeal he doesn’t believe in exerting. Because one day that fire will burn out. Not with Mahiru giving up on him, as many others have done, but because human lives are such short, delicate things. They can be taken from this world at the hands of another or by something Kuro couldn’t see and fight. It scares him that he has connected with Mahiru to such a degree that he would willingly fight for his sake, even without being prompted or asked.

He is reminded that he won’t have him to stay by his side. What will keep him warm at the end of the road? If the fire has burned out, if he ever stops putting flowers on Mahiru’s grave, what will be left him? He wonders if it is enough to light his own fire, to burn incense on a grave that has yet to be. He wonders why he hates the thought of it more and more as he watches Mahiru turn over in his futon and roll a little closer.

With a trembling hand, he reaches out and brushes back a bit of hair that has fallen into Mahiru’s face, so trusting and peaceful in sleep. He holds his breath, waiting for Mahiru to catch him in the act and call him out on it, but he tucks brown hair behind a soft, warm ear and there is no response. His fingers linger on the curve of an exposed throat, tilted up against the pillow, and glide down to feel a heartbeat under the tips of his cold fingers. Steady, strong, and very much alive.

He doesn’t know what he will do in the future. He will probably regret many more things before that day. But right here and now, curled up in the blankets at Mahiru’s side, he regrets nothing in that single moment. He lets the simple rise and fall of his Eve’s chest lull him back to sleep, content to live for this, for what it was and will be. Because moments when the world felt like it was crushing down on him could wait.


End file.
